Many variants of hybrid vehicles include an internal combustion engine having an output that is coupled to a transmission and configured for providing a torque to the transmission. The transmission may include an automatic transmission having a typical fluid coupling, i.e., a fluid torque converter, interconnecting the output of the internal combustion engine and an input of the transmission. However, some hybrid vehicles have replaced the fluid torque converter with an electric torque converter having one or more electric motors configured for regulating the power flow between the output of the internal combustion engine and the input of the transmission.